So Contagious
by helsinki-vampyre
Summary: Sparks fly when a new diva bursts on the scene assisting Legacy to win the Unified Tag Titles. Miz/OC UPDATE***Sorry everyone, had writers block for the past few month. Will be resumed and finished shortly***
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Big thanks to Edgeismyhero1217 for beta-ing this for me. **

**

* * *

**

"Oh Teddy bear," I call out lazily from my perch next to his locker room. "Who the fu-..." he trails off spotting me. Instantly his face breaks into a smile before running to meet me. "Kaley what are you doing here?" he asks spinning me in a circle. "Dad thought it would be fun to visit," I tell him spotting the rest of Legacy behind him. "Oi Orton, Rhodes?" I call out making their heads turn. "Baby K," Randy yells like a little kid making everyone stare. "Oh shit," I murmur and hide behind Ted.

"Now Kaley what have I told you about disrupting the boys?" I hear my father behind us. "If I'm going to do it, I'd better do it right," I recite with a smile before wrapping my arms around Randy and Cody. "Hey Kaley how have you been?" I hear a voice behind me causing me to turn almost falling. I feel myself caught by Cody and Ted before looking up to see Vince and Shane with matching smiles.

"Hello Vince, hey Shane," I say once I'm upright. I glance around as my father and Vince talk. Spotting a mane of curly black hair I gasp. "Matthew Moore Hardy," I call out sternly making him stop his conversation to glance around. "Oh holy hell, Kaley Anne DiBiase," he calls back. "In the flesh baby," I tell him flipping my hair over my shoulder making him and the Legacy guys laugh. I cross the short space to hug him. "How have you been baby girl?" he asks quietly making me sigh.

"You got my attention. Hey Mike I'll catch up with you later," he says turning back to the man. I look up to see the Miz right there. "Oh fuck me," I murmur apparently loud enough for Matt to hear. "What Kaley?" he asks sharply making me cringe. "Nothing Matty," I tell him pulling him away. We stop a few feet away and he turns to me. "What's going on Kal?" he asks. I shrug, "Not much new. Same old shit, different day."

"What about Ryan?" Hearing his name I sigh, "He's an asshole who's not worth the time." Matt's eyes flash before I speak again. "He's not in the picture anymore. And before you can ask, he's already taken care of. I took the liberty of doing that one myself. In fact I think that might be why Dad has me here today."

"He trying to get you in?" Matt whispers excitedly. I smile biting my lip, "I'm not sure but I think it might have something to do with it." He grins widely before his face drops, "Now tell me what was that a minute ago?" I sigh, "Nothing Matthew." He stares sternly at me for a minute before I finally crack. "Okay fine, you got me. That man is fucking hot," I whisper to him.

Immediately he busts into laughter. "Oh shut up you asshole," I hiss looking around to see everyone starting to stare. "KALEY." I cringe hearing my father and brother yell at the same time. "And that's my cue," I announce loudly getting a laugh from the crowd. "Thank you, thank you," I ham it up trying to avoid my family. "Now Kaley," my father demands quietly making me nod. I follow him down the hall toward an office. "This is it baby girl, let's do this," he murmurs before knocking.

We enter the office to see Shane and Vince. "Hey guys, what's up?" I ask brightly making Shane grin and Vince crack a smile. "Well I never thought I'd see the day Kaley DiBiase would join our ranks," Vince starts sliding a stack of papers across the desk. I immediately gasp before grabbing at them.

Within minutes I'm done signing and Vince and Shane are shaking my hand. "Now about a storyline," Shane starts making me grin. "What do you have in mind boss man?" I ask. "As you know Cody and Ted are vying for the Tag Team Championship against The Miz and John Morrison. We think you could be a key player in that line." I grin as he continues to tell me about my part.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright Kaley, I think that's all I need from you," Vince tell me. "It's my turn now," Stephanie speaks up. "We have to get ring gear, entrance music and lets get you a copy of tonight's script," she says heading for the door. I jump up quickly and follow her out into the hallway.

"Julie, Kaley DiBiase is here," Steph announces once we step in a door. A head pops up from behind a rack. "Finally you two make it here. What colors are you thinking Steph?" Julie asks sorting through a rack. "Gold and Black, she's in Legacy." Julie nods before plucking a few things off the racks and heading over. "Try this," she tells me, thrusting a pile at me. I start to sort the pile into those that were horrible and those that could have potential.

"What's wrong with changing my normal gear to gold and black?" I ask after a couple minutes of looking. "What do you normally wear?" Julie asks. I reach out and grab a couple things, holding them up. "A simple halter, spankie shorts and thigh high black boots."

Julie grins, "Oh you mean kinda like these?" She holds up a black halter with gold trimming and black spankies with gold trim. "Perfect," Steph jumps in. "Will those fit her?" Julie looks at the garments in her hand before nodding. "Ready by six?" she asks Steph. Stephanie nods before leading me back out the door.

As we walk towards her office she breaks the silence. "So entrance music?" I grin, "I Get Off from Halestorm," I answer quickly. "Got a copy of it?" I nod again, "It's in my bag in the boys room."

"Alright let's get this script then," she tells me before looking around her desk. "Ah here it is but I'm thinking we should change it up just a bit. You weren't going to come in 'til next week but let's shake it up a little." I take the stack of papers and glance through them.

Reaching the last few pages I see Legacy vs. Miz and Morrison. Steph's hand reaches out and stops my flipping. I listen to her, nodding every now and then. "You ready for this Kaley?" she asks standing. A grin breaks across my face. "Sure am. Now how to get away from everyone to do this," I tell her.

She smiles sweetly, "That's what I'm for." We look at each other for a minute before laughing. "I'll have Vince call him as soon as the match starts. You need to be in hair and makeup before that, once he calls, change and run out there quickly." I nod before giving her a quick hug. "Thanks Steph." She grins before shooing me out the door.

I wander aimlessly down the hall to stumble upon catering. Glancing around the huge room, I spot Matt sitting with Mike and John. I start towards them without anyone noticing me. Only a few feet away, Mike's eyes flick to meet mine. I put my finger to my lips before smiling. He nods his head along with John, his eyes never leaving mine.

My hands snake around his head and over his eyes making him jump suddenly. "Wha?" he starts before ripping my hands off. "Holy hell girl, scare the shit out of me why don't cha?" he breaths making Mike start to laugh. "What's so funny man?" John asks glancing over at his tag partner. Mike shakes his head, "Nothing." I grin and plop myself down next to Matt. "Mike, John this is Kaley Dibiase," he tells the two men seated with him.

"So what happened?" he asks. "You're looking at the newest Diva." He grins widely, "So when do you start?" I shrug, "Not sure, Steph said something about next week probably. She's not sure where to put me yet." Mike and John nod while Matt stares at me for a minute. "Hopefully you end up with something good. Hold on a sec," he tells me before leaping up.

"Adam, Phil over here," he calls out waving his arm. "Good to see that hasn't changed," I mutter noticing everyone staring at our table. Mike and John snort back laughs as Matt playfully glares down at me. "Can it kid. Or I won't introduce you to Adam and Phil." I shrug, "So I'll do it myself." He shakes his head before taking his seat again.

As the two men reach the table, I stand to introduce myself. "Hi, I'm Kaley Dibiase, newest Diva here," I tell him extending my hand. Both shake it before taking a seat. "See told you I would do it myself," I tell Matt before sticking my tongue out at him. Mike snorts again as Adam laughs outright.

"Spunky," he comments making me grin. I glance over to see Mike and Matt glaring at my response. "Oh chill out Matthew. It's just a comment," I tell him before feeling my pocket vibrate. I pull my phone out to see my father pic flashing.

"Hi daddy," I answer brightly. "It's almost time for this to start. You coming back?" he asks. I nod before remembering he can't see me. "Yes daddy. I'll be there in a few," I tell him before shutting my phone. "So looks like this is about to start. Gotta get back to the guys. Pleasure to meet you guys," I tell everyone before standing.

"Wait up Kales. I'll walk you back," Matt jumps up to join me. We walk in silence until we exit catering. "So you wanna tell me what's really up?" he asks suddenly. I grin, "Can't. You know the orders. But you'll see very soon."

His face breaks in surprise. "Really? That's cool. Awesome Kales," he tells me as we reach Legacy's locker room. "See you tonight?" he asks. I nod, "Same as always." With a quick hug he heads back down the hall and I toss open the door to the locker room.


	3. Chapter 3

I sit patiently waiting for my brother's match. Before long my father's phone rings and he stands. "Hey Kaley, Vince wants to see me for a minute. I'll be right back." I nod while my eyes are still on the TV monitor.

As soon as the door shuts, a knock comes. I leap from the couch and throw the door open. "Here, make it quick," Steph tells me, glancing around the hall. I nod and strip down and into my ring gear. "This way," Steph leads me down the hall carefully avoiding anyone.

We reach gorilla and she smiles. I flash her a grin before I sprint from behind the screen. I hear the crowd yelling as I stop just before the ring. Noticing Mike and Ted in the ring I smirk before jumping up onto the apron.

"Hey Miz," I call making his head turn. Ted turns as well, his face in shock. I gesture for Mike to come over. He nods before making his way across the ring in front of my brother. I nod my head slightly at Ted before he smirks.

Before Mike can take another step, Ted throws him into a Dreamstreet and covers him for the 3 count. Mike sits up dazed before staring at me. The crowd is booing and Legacy and I stand in the center of the ring, arms raised.

I flash a smirk before heading to the edge of the ring. I drop and roll out of the ring. On my way up the ramp, I pass Mike and John who are playing the injured card. With my back to the crowd I give them a small smile and John tips his head acknowledging my gesture.

At the top of the ramp I turn to the crowd one more time. Flashing a 'rock on' sign to my brother and Cody, I spin and exit the stage.

"What the hell was that young lady?" my father asks the second he sees me. "That Daddy, was my debut," I tell him with a grin. He grins back and throws his arms around me and picks me up. "Thanks Daddy," I whisper as the puts me down.

"Kaley Anne," I hear a voice yell and I grin. "Why didn't I know you were here?" the voice asks from behind me. "Well lets see Mickie darling, cause I didn't know you were here," I tell her as I spin around. "How you been girl?" I ask my best friend Mickie James. "Great, and I see you've been great too." My grin matches hers as the boys finally reach the back.

Within a second of my brother spotting me, he has me lifted in the air. "Damn good job Baby K," Cody hugs me once Ted has set me down. A few minutes later after my course of congratulations, I spot Mike heading down the hall. "Hold on guys," I tell Mickie and Ted. Quickly I follow Mike.

"Mike," I call getting his attention. "What's up Kaley?" I grin, "No hard feelings right?" He smiles back, "What for?" I shrug, "Didn't want you mad at me for taking that hit." His face turns serious making me slightly nervous. Before he can say anything I feel someone walk up behind us.

"Hey Kaley," Adam greets me with a one armed hug. "Hey Adam, what's up?" I ask. "I was looking for you," he tells me with a smile. "What for?" "I was wondering if you were busy later," he asks boldly.

Startled for a second I shrug, "No clue, why?" He stares at Mike for a minute before turning back to me. "I wanted to know if you want to go do something?" My eyes meet his before I find myself nodding. "Um yeah, sure. Let me know a little later and we'll work something out." He gives me a huge grin before pulling out his phone. "What's your number?" I rattle it off quickly before glancing over to Mike. When my eyes reach the spot he was in, I find it empty.

I watch Adam walk away before glancing around. "That was weird, where'd he go?" I ask myself quietly.

"You know talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity," Matt's voice breaks into my thoughts. I look around to find him next to me. "Holy hell Matthew, scare the daylights out of me why don't ya?" I retort.

"Where'd who go?" he asks with a smile. I sigh, "Mike, he was here a minute ago but left when Adam came over." Matt's eyes perk with interest. "What was Adam over here for?" I shrug, "Asked me if I wanted to do something with him later." I watch his eyes flash as he keeps his face neutral. "And you said?" he asks. "I said sure. No reason not to really," I tell him. He nods and I can tell he's not happy.

"So what do you want to do after Adam and I meet?" I ask, trying to liven up the mood. He shrugs, "Same as always. Movie and popcorn." I laugh before wrapping my arms around him. "I've missed you Matty." He snorts at his nickname before chuckling, "Missed you too shorty."


	4. Chapter 4

I meet up with my family before heading out with the guys. "Um daddy, I have plans for tonight. That's okay right?" With a smile he nods, "Just make sure you're home so you can pack."

"Man, I forgot about that. Guess I can cancel and pack first," I tell him. He nods, "That's my girl, always responsible." I flash him a big grin before Ted snorts. "Yeah, always a suck up too." I stick my tongue out at him as our father shakes his head. "You're just jealous," I quip at him.

"Hey now don't steal my lines," I hear Mike's voice cut in. "Hey you, where'd you go earlier?" I spin to face him. "I forgot I left my phone somewhere," he tells me quickly. I nod, "Okay so we're off, right boys?" My family nods and I give a short wave to Mike. "Be seeing you later," I tell him.

As I walk away flanked by Legacy Randy pipes up, "Be seeing you later," he mocks in a high voice. "Shut up ass," I mutter not really paying much attention to him. The ride to the house is short and soon I'm up in my room packing while the guys are bugging mom for food. Within the hour, we're all headed back to the hotel. "So where am I rooming?" I ask once we're pulling in. "With us, duh," Ted tells me.

I nod as my phone rings. "Hello?" "Hey Kaley, it's Adam." I smile, "Good I was hoping you would call soon." He laughs, "That eager." Immediately I frown, "Not really, I actually have to cancel." I admitted. "Why?" he asks slightly angry. "I forgot I had to pack," I tell him, my frown deepening. "Oh, well maybe next stop." I nod, forgetting he couldn't see me. "Oh yeah, maybe next time."

Without saying anything I hang up. "What's with the angry creases?" Randy asks with a smile. "What's the deal with Adam?" I ask when we enter the elevator. They all look to me with eyes wide. "What about Adam?" Ted finally manages.

"Well he asked if I wanted to do something later and I said yes. Well he just called and when I told him I had to cancel he got kinda iffy," I explain. Randy shakes his head before answering. "He's a bit on the controlling side." I nod as the elevator opens to our floor.

My phone rings again so I answer. "Hello?" "Hey Shorty, you guys back yet?" I laugh, "Yeppers. What room you in?" "512 and bring some pillows," he tells me, knowing my love of lots of pillows. "Oh shut up. You're such a jerk," I tease with a smile. "I'll be there in 15," I tell him before hanging up.

"So who was that?" Ted asks concerned. "Oh just Matt. We have our usual plans for tonight." He nods before turning back to Cody and Randy. "Just make sure you're ready to go by 8 am," Randy tells me. "Yes father," I shoot sarcastically at him. Randy glares over at me and I give him my innocent smile. "You're going to be a handful, huh kid?" he asks after a minute. I just smile innocently at him again causing Ted and Cody to laugh.

"Alright enough of this, I got plans," I announce a minute later. "Remember 8 am?" Randy calls as I leave the room. I glance at my own room number, trying to get a bearing. I laugh instantly noticing the guys' room is 502. I skip happily down the hall until I'm in front of 512. I knock loudly and a few seconds later it opens.

"Howdy Jeffro," I tell the man at the door. "Where's your brother?" He shrugs, "Something about food." I laugh as I step inside. "When did he leave?" Jeff shrugs again, "A few minutes ago I think." I nod taking a look at the two beds, "Which one is yours?" He motions to one and I take a seat on the other.

After a minute in silence, I take a deep breath. "So how well do you know Adam?" I ask quietly. His eyes meet mine. "Why do you ask Kaley?" Before I can answer Matt throws open the door, arms loaded with goodies. "You're here?" he asks almost surprised. I giggle. "Yes Matthew. I do know how to show up on time." He glares, "Not what I meant Kaley."

Before either of us can say anything Jeff interrupts. "What were you saying about Adam, Kales?" "What about Adam?" Matt cuts in. "Thanks Jeffro," I mutter before answering. "So Adam asked if I wanted to do something and I said sure but I forgot I had to pack so when he called I canceled. He seemed kinda pissed that I did." I explained.

"That's just Adam for you. Are you really interested in him?" Matt asks. I shrug, "Well I thought he was just being nice. I didn't really think it was a date or anything." Jeff nods, "Just let him know that. He should be fine about it." I nod before turning my attention to the food in Matt's arms. "You remembered?" I yell lunging for the bag of M&M's. They both laugh at me causing me to pout.

Settling in, we watch a few movies before crashing for the night. "Kaley, shut your phone up," Jeff calls waking me. I roll over and grab my phone. "What?" I snap. "It's 8:15, where are you?" Ted snaps. "Fuck, give me 5. Lobby?" I ask suddenly wide awake. "Yeah," he tells me before hanging up. "What was that about?" Matt asks. "Supposed to meet them at 8." He grins, "Typical. See you tonight?" I nod before giving him a quick hug and rushing to meet the guys.


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the week flies by quickly and soon it's Monday night again. Arriving with Legacy at the arena, I follow them to the locker room. "Hey Kaley, have you seen the match list tonight?" Mickie quickly finds me. I shake my head no, noticing the camera behind her. "Why what's up?" She grins, waving a piece of paper at me, "You get a match."

I rip the paper out of her hands, quickly scanning the sheet. "Hell yes," I yell causing Ted to turn to me. "What's up sis?" he questions and I grin widely. "I have a match," I announce proudly. His eyes open wide before grabbing at the paper.

"Against who?" Randy cuts in, noticing the camera trained on us. "Natayla." He nods, "Boys scheduled to come with you?" I nod, "She gets hers, so why not?" He grins, "You heard her boys. You got a match." Ted and Cody grin in unison. "That was great stuff guys, totally natural. I think Stephanie might want to use it," the camera guy tells us before walking off.

"Thank god we saw him," Randy says after a minute, referring to the camera guy. I nod, "I know, I figured they would be taping that."I shrug. "Always prepared around here," Cody cuts in. "Let's go find tonight's script," Randy says walking off quickly.

I find him quickly holding a stack of papers. Impatiently I rip them away and flip to the middle. "Holy crap, I win," I yell before dropping the papers. "What?" Ted asks. "I win, moron," I repeat slowly. He swipes to hit me and I dodge him.

"Let's go find them," I announce eagerly. Randy nods at Ted and Cody to follow me. It doesn't take long to find Nattie and her boys. A few short minutes later, we have the match figured out. "Alright, this is going to be so much fun," I gush to Nattie. She grins, "I remember that feeling. At least you can wrestle. I hate jobbing to those girls that can't." I grin, "That's why we're going to be good friends." She grins back before we burst into laughter.

"What's with them?" Ted asks Cody. Cody shrugs before glancing over at us. "That's your sister, why are you asking me?" he retorted. "Why do you even bother Teddy?" I quip causing Nattie to bust into laughter all over again. I give her a quick wave as Ted and Cody drag me back towards the locker room.

"Hey Kaley?" a voice calls just as we're reaching the door. I turn spotting Mike a few feet away. "Hey Mike, what's up?" He grins, "I just saw the script, good luck tonight." I smile back, "Thanks. See you later?" He nods before I slip into the locker room.

"Who was that?" Ted asks immediately. "Oh just Mike, he wanted to wish me good luck." The boys nod, satisfied with my answer. Before we can do much of anything else a knock comes to the door. "Guys, Stephanie wants you to do a quick promo," a camera man pops his head in the door. Handing us a sheet of paper, we glance over it quick and get ready to film.

"So, you know how this is going to work right Kaley?" Randy asks. I smirk confidently, "Don't worry about me. I got this." I said with a slightly arrogant grin. "Ted, Cody you know what to do if the Hart Dynasty tries anything?" They nod with a smirk. As Randy opens his mouth again, I cut him off. "Randy, after this you'll see you won't have to worry about me one bit. Now I have a match to get ready for," I tell him before turning away. He smirks watching me walk away, "Ted, make sure she does this right."

The camera cuts off and the man grins, "That was awesome guys. Great job." We nod to him before I actually head off to change.

"Come on Kaley, let's go," Ted yells breaking my thoughts. I look at him confused. "You're match?" he asks with a grin. I feel a blush begin to creep up my face as he laughs. "Better to be lost in thought then not concentrated," Randy calls from his perch on the couch. I give him a small smile as I stand. "Let's do this boys," I announce, my face forming a smirk. Ted and Cody fall in right behind me as we exit the room and head for gorilla.

"Hey, a little late," Nattie calls out once we're in view. "Sorry forgot my mind for a minute," I tell her apologetically. She nods, "Been there." We listen as they announce her first. Before she slips out, she gives me a quick thumbs up. I can't help but to grin as I listen to Lillian begin my intro. "And her challenger being accompanied by Legacy, Kaley DiBiase." As my music hits I drop my face into it's trained smirk and strut onto the stage flanked by Ted and Cody.

We hit the ring, causing Nattie to back out for a minute. The ref motions her in and signals the bell. Quickly we lock up and I Irish whip her into a corner. I land a few elbows before the ref pulls me back. I protest for a second, giving her time to hit me with a shot to the knees. I drop my weight to the left side as planned and she works from there.

A few minutes later, I manage to get off the mat and give her a quick elbow to the head. Taking my opening I toss her towards the ropes before executing a flawless drop kick. With her down I grab her by the hair pulling her back up. In one fluid motion, I drop her into a snap DDT and go for the cover. As the ref's hand hits the mat for the third time, I jump up and glance outside to see Ted and Cody locked up with Tyson and D.H.

Seeing Tyson by the ring, I hit a baseball slide out of the ring, right into his chest. It drops him causing him to cry out. As D.H notices, he stops his fight with Ted and rushes over. Triumphant I hold my arms over my head as Legacy flanks me. We head back up the ramp, stopping for a minute at the top to survey the damage with identical smirks. The crowd roars with boos as we step backstage.


	6. Chapter 6

Ted and Cody wrap me into a hug while Mickie stands by waiting to congratulate me. "Baby K!" I hear Randy yell from the small hallway. I pull away from my brother and find my way to him. "Great job girl," he whispers making me grin.

I feel myself pulled from his arms and turn to see Nattie wrapping me in a hug. "Holy hell girl. That was amazing. We killed it," she gushes making everyone around laugh. Making my way through the throng of people I spot Mike hovering at the back.

I move to slip away but Mickie sees my retreat. "Where you heading?" she asks. I nod my head towards Mike, "I've got to get changed. I'm starting to feel gross now." Her eyes follow mine to Mike's waiting form. A smile plays on her lips making me grin sheepishly. "Go, I'll stall the trio," she tells me giving me a small nudge.

My grin gets a little wider as I leave her and start for the locker room. I pass Mike and motion him with my hand to follow. I continue walking and a few steps later I turn to see him exiting the area with me. Before I can say anything Stephanie rounds the corner.

"There you two are. I'm thinking we should shoot a spot with Mike congratulating you on the win," she says quickly summoning a camera guy from almost thin air. "Where'd he come from?" I mutter confused making Mike snort back a laugh. "No script, just be natural and flirt a bit," Steph instructs. We nod wordlessly as she positions us. "Okay Mike you be waiting here and lean against the wall. Kaley, I want you to be walking to the locker room."

With a motion of her hand the camera starts to record. "Hey Kaley," Mike calls from his perch. I stop just before I reach him. "What Miz?" "Just wanted to let you know you had a good match. I can see why you're here," he says pushing himself towards me. I let the smirk come naturally to my face. "What I can't see is why you're here?" I quip making him feign hurt. "Ouch Kaley, you know why I'm here. Just wanted to be friendly," he responds before backing me against the other side of the hall. I grin coyly before biting my lip, "I can do friendly. What did you have in mind?" He starts to lean in right as Ted calls my name, rounding the corner. I push Mike off me before Ted sees and step away. "See you later Miz," I call before starting into Legacy's locker room.

"Perfect you two. And Ted's timing was perfect," Steph tells us before leaving us standing there. "Well that was a little, um..." I trail off not really sure of what happened. Mike nods nervously as I finally smile. "So, thanks and I'll be seeing you tonight, right?" "Huh?" he asks a little confused. "We're definitely going to be celebrating, you should come," I add. He nods, "Let me know what the plan is." I nod as he slips a piece of paper into my hand before walking away.

Ted stops beside me as I watch Mike for a minute. "So what's up with that?" he asks trying to sound uninterested. "Said he wants to come out with us later, something about some club," I tell him casually. He nods before turning back the way he came. "Randy," he yells. After a minute Randy pops around the corner.

"What man?" he asks. "Kaley wants to go out. Organize something," Ted tells him. Randy's smile grows bigger before nodding and turning away. "Now that's how you plan to go out," he tells me. I shake my head before slipping into the locker room to change.


	7. Chapter 7

"So are we going back to the hotel first or what?" I ask Randy as the four of us start out of the arena. "Hotel first, club second," he answers before turning his attention back to his phone. I nod silently as my fingers run across the slip of paper Mike handed me. My eyes skim over it to see his number along with a smiley face.

"What are you smiling at?" Cody asks breaking me from my thoughts. "Just the match is all. It's such a thrill out there," I lie smoothly making all three guys murmur in agreement. "So who all's coming?" I ask Randy. "Basically anyone." "Who's DD?" The guys turn to me causing me to frown. "Dude no way, I just won. One of you three gets it." I laugh as they start rock, paper, scissors to see who loses.

"Knock it off you two, geez I'll do it," Randy cuts into Cody and Teds argument once we reach the hotel. "Thanks dad," I pipe up from the back seat. Before he can swat at me I leap out of the car and start for the main doors. With Randy fast on my heels I spot Matt and Jeff and dive between them. "Hide me," I whisper rushed. Wordless they nod and move to cover me from Randy's sight.

"What did you do now Kaley?" Matt asks a minute later. "Just called him dad," I tell him with a grin. Without another word he shakes his head and starts for the elevators. "When are we leaving?" I shrug, "Call one of them, they know more than I do." Matt nods as the doors open to my floor. "See you in a bit?" "Later shorty."

"Holy crap what happened last night?" I murmur to myself rolling over in bed. I stop once my body hit something hard. "Time to get up?" a voice mumbles into the pillow next to me. Bolting upright I gingerly pull the blankets back to see Mike beside me. "What the fuck?" I breathe quietly before slipping out. "Where you going Kaley?" he asks finally rolling over. "What happened?" He smiles before motioning to me. "Take a look." I glance down to see myself fully clothed. "We just got trashed and they parked us here," Mike explains. "Would you two shut the fuck up?" my brother calls from the other bed.

"Teddy?" "You two were plastered and all over each other so Randy dumped you here. Now shut the fuck up!" he says before burrowing back under the covers. "Sorry," I mouth to Mike. He grins, "Hungry?" I nod with a smile as he climbs out of bed and takes my hand. We make small talk on the elevator before running into Matt, John, Mickie, Melina and Jeff in the lobby.

"Kaley Anne," Matt yells. "Busted," Mike whispers in my ear causing me to shudder. "Don't do that," I murmur to him as the group heads for us. He grins as Matt comes charging up. "Do you have any idea what you did last night?" he asks with a stern look. I bite my lip before nodding no. The whole group busts into laughter. "Thank god for cameras then," Mickie says with a grin before producing her phone. I watch as she flashes through the images of me dancing on the bar and surrounded by shots. "I think Nattie got some video too," she tells me with a grin. "Vince and Daddy are going to kill me," I moan pathetically leaning against Mike.

The group laughs again. "First win gets a free pass Kaley," a voice pops up from behind me. I spin to see Vince and Steph there with huge grins. "Congratulations," Vince says before walking away. I let out the breath I'm holding as my eyes follow him out the door. "Holy hell, don't let me do that again Matthew," I instruct.

"So breakfast anyone?" Mike asks after a minute of silence. Everyone nods and we all head for the doors.


	8. Chapter 8

Two weeks later I'm standing with Legacy headed into the arena for a Raw taping. As soon as we reach the backstage area I'm met by Mickie and Nattie. "Hey guys what's up?" I ask as they reach me.

"Read this," Mickie says thrusting a sheet of paper into my hands.

"We win!" I scream dropping the paper before wrapping Ted in a hug.

"Huh?" Cody asks as Randy scoops up the dropped page.

"You two win the titles in your rematch tonight and Kaley wins the triple threat #1 contender match for the Woman's Championship tonight," he reads as Ted spins me around.

"Let's go find scripts," I pull away from Ted and grab the girls' hands.

"Go," Randy instructs with a nod.

"Yes sir," I mock salute him before rushing away with the girls in tow. As soon as we're out of sight of the boys I drop their hands.

"Hold up guys I have to do something for a minute," I tell them before turning the other way.

Weaving my way through the maze of people I finally find the door I want. After a quick knock I turn the handle and slip inside.

"Hey guys," I greet the two men inside.

"What's up Kaley?" John asks flipping through his script.

"Can we talk Mike?" I ask him quietly. He nods before looking pointedly at John. A minute passes before John gets the message and leaves.

"Kaley?" My head shoots up confused.

"I've been calling your name for a minute now," he tells me gently.

I nod, "Um well I just wanted to talk to you."

He smiles before taking a step closer, "About what?" I take a deep breath as he steps right in front of me.

"Well about this," I tell him before closing the space between us. My lips find their way to his and after a brief second I start to pull away.

"Don't?" he asks trying to pull me back to him.

I allow myself to relax into his embrace as his teeth nip at my bottom lip. A small gasp escapes my mouth and I feel Mike begin to smirk. Remembering the couch behind him I start to push him back towards it. His knees connect with the edge and his arms wrap around my waist, pulling us both down. We reposition ourselves more comfortably as the door flies open causing us to jump.

"Kaley you have to go now," John half yells frantically. "

Huh?" I ask confused.

"They're looking for you cause you never came back," he tells me. Instantly I'm off Mike's lap and heading for the door.

"Wait," Mike calls stopping me in my tracks. He captures my lips in a kiss before a quick hug. "Tonight?" he whispers in my ear. I nod shyly before peaking out the door. With the hall clear I dart out quickly to find Mickie waiting.

"So Kaley where were we?" she asks smirking.

"Just doing girly things," I tell her with a grin.

"Do tell." Before I can say anything we run into Randy.

"Where were you guys?" he asks suspiciously.

I grin, "Girl things Randall." He starts to say something but his mouth closes before we can understand anything.

"Scripts?" he asks.

"Right here," Mickie says handing him a stack. He nods curtly before heading away.

"You have ten," he calls back over his shoulder.

"Yes sir," I call back before he disappears.

"Dish now," Mickie demands pulling me into another room.

"Well I wanted to see Mike," I tell her honestly.

"And that explains the swollen lips?" she asks laughing. My eyes widen before finding a mirror, sure enough my lips are swollen and bright red.

"I'm so dead," I moan pitifully gaining another laugh. "Glad my misery entertains," I snap after a minute.

Instantly she stops, "It's going to be fine. If Randy had a problem with it, he would have said something right then."

I sigh, "Unfortunately it's not Randy I have to worry about this time."


End file.
